Last Resort
by Friend of Shippou
Summary: *Complete* Inu tries to go get Kagome from her time,but he finds the well is sealed. Inu thinks Kagome did it because she didn't want to see him after a fight they had before she left. How far will he go to see her again . Rated for language.
1. Last Resort part 1

Hey all! This is my second attempt at writing for Fanfiction. This is my second songfic and I hope you all enjoy it! This is to the song Last Resort by Papa Roach.   
  
Summary: Inu gets impatient waiting for Kagome and tries to go get her. The well is sealed and he is devastated. He is kind of mad at her because they had gotten into a fight before she left and he is mad at her for running away and sealing him away. He also relizes he loves her not Kikyo and almost commits suicide because he is so devasted.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'thinking'   
  
Song lyrics  
  
*^*^*^ hey just a little note. Some times Inu will be saying stuff and it will be a song lyric only he's not singing. He is just saying it in conversation.  
  
I hope you all enjoy this and please Read and Review! Only one person did for my last song fic! Thank you Nikki! You rock! Even if you hate it please review!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Feh. Stupid girl." Inu Yasha mumbled as he sat by the well waiting for Kagome to return from her time. "Late as always." Inu Yasha had been sitting by the well for the last 2 hrs. and he was getting really agitated. Inu Yasha started to tap his foot impatiently. He and Kagome had gotten into a fight right before she left which was why he was so overly anxious for her to return. Inu Yasha gave a low growl and cracked his knuckles. "2 1/2 hours late." he fumed. "That's enough time."  
  
Inu Yasha lept into the well......and landed flat on his face. He jumped to his feet swearing. "Kuso! Why isn't this damn well working?!" He started to jump up and down then dig furiously at the ground.   
  
"Kagome." he said quietlyj. He sunk slowly down into the hole he just created. There could only be one reason as far as he knew as to why the well wouldn't let him through. 'Kagome sealed it. Was she really that mad that she would never want to see me again?' He felt tears prick at his eyes and his vision blurred. 'Kuso!' he swore at himself. He sprang up impatiently and ran into the forest.  
  
Cut my life into pieces  
  
This is my last resort  
  
The forest was a blur of green and brown as he ran. He kept going not knowing where or even why. All he knew was he was that he needed to rip something apart. He left a trail of broken trees behind him as he sprinted deeper and deeper into his forest. Killing trees wasn't enought though. Soon he came across a huge, fierce looking rabbit youkai. 'Perfect.' he thought. He lept onto the youkai and started to attack. The rabbit turned and counterattacked flinging Inu Yasha into a tree. Inu Yasha got up and charged at his opponent a second time, claws out. "Sankon Tessou!" he roared as he slashed the arm off the rabbit. The youkai screamed in pain as his limb fell to the ground. He then licked his wound and another arm grew into where the other had previously been. The youkai then promptly grabbed Inu Yasha by the neck and started to choke him.  
  
Suffication, no breathing  
  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding.  
  
This is my last resort.  
  
Inu Yasha chopped the bunnies arm off freeing himself. 'Either I'm being sloppy or this youkai is powered by shikon shards. Probably both.' Inu Yasha relized with a frown. 'If only Kagome was here...' he couldn't help thinking. 'I always fight better when she's here. She could also tell me if the youkai had shards or not.' Inu Yasha shook his head impatiently. 'Well she's not here anymore and she never will be!' he screamed at himself in his head.   
  
While he had been busy with these thoughts his opponant took this oppertunity to attack him. Inu Yasha missed escaping by a fraction of a second and he got a huge gash across his chest and stomache.   
  
Cut my life into pieces  
  
I've reached my last resort  
  
suffication, no breathing  
  
don't give a fuck if I cut my arm   
  
bleeding.   
  
Inu Yasha cluched at his chest. It hurt but even throught the pain he still couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. Why had she sealed the well? Sure they had fought but they always did. 'If only Kikyo hadn't....' No it was his fault too. He wasn't going to blame Kikyo for what was his mistake. "Kagome. Don't you even care if I die bleeding?" he whispered. He started to relize then that even though he had said so other wise he really was in love with Kagome. 'I want to see her again.' He thought helplessly. 'Maybe I should just let this rabbit kill me.' he found himself thinking. 'Then I wouldn't have to live with this pain.... and guilt.'  
  
Inu Yasha closed his eyes and waited for the finishing blow from the giant rabbit youkai.  
  
Would it be wrong? Would it be right?  
  
If I took my life tonight  
  
chances are that I might.  
  
Mutaltation out of sight  
  
and I'm contemplating suicide.  
  
He felt the claws of the other youkai dig into his neck as he was lifted off the ground. " What's wrong puppy? Relize you were no match for someone as powerful as me?" the rabbit jeered. Inu Yasha still had his eyes closed and he couldn't even manage a "Feh." in reply. He felt the youkai close his hand tighter around his neck and he started to lose consciousness.   
  
'Cause I'm losing my sight  
  
losing my mind  
  
wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
  
Losing my sight  
  
losing my mind   
  
wish somebody would tell me I'm fine.  
  
Just then Inu Yasha heard an all to farmilar sound.  
  
AN: Yes I relize this is kinda short and that I haven't even finished the song yet but I can't write anymore right now and I might add to this chapter or just make a whole new one out of the rest of it. Sorry but please R&R. Even if you think this sucks please just let me know you read it and any comments or critisms. (try to keep them sorta nice though.) well I hope you all liked this first part of my song fic and if you haven't heard this song before then I suggest you check it out. It has a really cool tune. Just one more time.... Please R&R! 


	2. Last Resort part 2

Hey! I got such nice reviews for the first part of this songfic and I just wanted to thank all those who reviewed!   
  
Thank You: Megumi Roshi, Divine-Heart, RiverStar, Nitogumi, Evilvian,tigerlily87,Shadow Spinner, Super   
  
Bitch(), Deomon Girl (), Mitsukichan, Confused and lovin' it, Taltos, Shandrial, and a super speacial thank you to  
  
Merea for reviewing and also helping me get this up!Also to Darkmaiden for her help! You guys a great! You all   
  
made me so happy!! You made me want to just start in on the second part right away and thank you so much for  
  
your encouragement!   
  
AN: The document setting I had to save this on to upload it on FF.net didn't have spell check, (sorry if I mispelled   
  
anything my spelling is really weak) and it didn't let me keep the song lyrics in bold. Sorry if anything was confusing.   
  
Disclaimer: yeah, unfortunatly I don't own Inu Yasha.... wish I did!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled as she flung her oversized boomerang at the huge monster. She hit the bunny right   
  
in his face and managed to knock the shard he had off of his nose. " Inu Yasha!" Shippou shouted as he ran for the  
  
injured hanyou. "Kazaana." hollared Miroku as he sucked the youkai into his air void. 'No! Why couldn't they have  
  
just left me alone.' Inu Yasha thought to himself. "Inu Yasha, Dijobu?" Sango inquired inspecting his injury. " I'm fine."  
  
Inu Yasha snapped. He struggled to sit up while he glared at them. "Inu Yasha, where is Kagome? Why were you  
  
loosing that fight? Normally you would have hit someone like that once with your sword and ended it. What's  
  
wrong?" Miroku asked angrily. Inu Yasha's head shot up and he gave the monk a look that could kill. "None of your  
  
damn business!" He screamed as he stood shakily. He limped as best he could into the forest. " Should we go after  
  
him?" Sango questioned. Miroku wisely shook his head. " I think we should let him cool a little first. He will be fine  
  
for a bit." Sango nodded and picked up Shippou as they headed back to wait for the hanyou in the village.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest Inu Yasha had eased himself into a branch of a tall tree. Since he was injured it was  
  
the safest place he could be without going back to the village. 'Kagome I'm sorry.' He apologized mentally. Wishing  
  
she was there so he could tell her. Even though he knew if she was he probably never would . 'I didn't mean what I  
  
said about your being not important to me and that I loved Kikyo. I do love you I just didn't know how to tell you.   
  
And I don't think the shards are the most important thing. You are.'  
  
"Baka!" He spat at himself. "You can't tell her that now it's too late. You've chased her away forever. Just  
  
forget her!" But even as he said this to himself he still couldn't stop thinking about her. Sappy thoughts like how much  
  
she ment to him and how important her friendship had become. "Kagome I wish I could take it all back." he sighed.   
  
He felt a hollow emptiness settle in his stomach.  
  
I never relised I was spread too thin  
  
  
  
Till it was too late I was empty within  
  
  
  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin   
  
downward spiral where do I begin?  
  
Inu Yasha sat thinking back about what exactly he had said to her before she left.   
  
*^*^*Flashback^*^*^*   
  
  
  
It was hot and Kagome sighed as she was forced to crouch over the campfire in order to make the ramen  
  
for the crew for lunch. She sat there in a heat induced daze when an alarmed cry of "It's on fire!" snapped her out   
  
of it. She looked down at her pot of ramen she was making and saw the flames escaping out of it. She quickly  
  
grabbed the bucket of water they kept nearby for putting the campfire out and splashed it on the pot.   
  
Just then a cranky Inu Yasha came back into the clearing they were in from the forest. It was hot and he was  
  
even hotter wearing his harori and this stifling pants with the white underclothes he wore. He came back because he  
  
was hungery and when he saw that the lunch had been burned he lost it. "Kagome!" He roared. "You are so  
  
incompetant! you can't even cook some ramen! What do we even keep you around for?" he asked angrily. Kagome  
  
clenched her fists and shouted back, "Because you need me! Without me you wouldn't find any shards and you   
  
would still be stuck on that tree!" "Because I need you? Feh. I don't need you woman. Kaede could have got me   
  
down from the tree or even Kikyo when they resurrected her. I could find the shards on my own anyways!" he   
  
shouted back.  
  
"Now guys," Miroku cut in trying to break up the fight as best he could. " We all know everyone has an  
  
important job and even more that they are our friends and important to us." he said soothingly like he was talking to  
  
some small children. "She isn't important to me!" Inu Yasha yelled. " No one is important to the almightly Inu Yasha."  
  
Kagome said mockingly. "Kikyo is." he said quietly as if to himself. But Kagome heard him. " The shards are and   
  
becoming a full demon is." he yelled. 'Kikyo is important to him. She always is trying to drag him to hell with her and   
  
she is important to him but not me. Me who loves him and is sacrificing my time and even my risking my life to be with  
  
him. I'm not important.' Kagome thought bitterly.   
  
"Good bye then Inu Yasha." she said curtly. " I will leave you now since I am so unimportant compared to  
  
Kikyo," she said the name as if it tasted sour, "and the shards and becoming a demon." Kagome stood and grabbed  
  
her bag. Then she turned and ran toward the well. "Damn girl." Inu Yasha muttered. Feeling slightly guilty but not  
  
wanting to admit it even to himself. Inu yasha turned and stalked off in the opposite direction to avoid the stares of  
  
his other compainions.  
  
^*^*^ End Flashback^*^*^*  
  
'  
  
Is that the last thing I will ever get to say to her?' He thought miserably. ' It was a lie Kagome. I just wanted to  
  
get you angry. I don't love Kikyo. She was nothing but trouble anyways' He wished again that she was here and he  
  
could tell her this and explain.   
  
'It all started when I lost my mother  
  
  
  
No love for myself  
  
and no love for another   
  
searching to find love upon a higher level   
  
finding nothing but questions and devils.'  
  
Inu Yasha felt his wound start to sting and pound in his chest. He knew he needed to get back to the  
  
village. Deep down, he knew he really didn't want to kill himself. With a groan of pain he lept down from the  
  
branch he was on. He was then assulted with an attack of dizziness and nausea. 'lost too much blood..' He then   
  
collapsed.  
  
  
  
Cause I'm loosing my sight  
  
loosing my mind  
  
wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
  
loosing my sight  
  
loosing my mind  
  
wish some body would tell me I'm fine  
  
nothing's alright   
  
nothing is fine   
  
I'm running and I'm crying  
  
I'm crying  
  
Inu Yasha woke up to the smell of medical herbs and the sounds of *Smack* "Hentai!" "How did I get here?"  
  
Inu Yasha croaked. His throat was sore from the "medicine" Kaede had pored down his throat. "Ye friends found  
  
you in the forest collapsed and they brought ye here." Kaede responded as she finished tying off the bandage she had  
  
been wrapping around his injury. "Oh." he answered.  
  
"Inu Yasha, we have all been very concerned about Kagome. Was she with you? We thought that ye had   
  
gone to get her..... and we were wondering if she was also lying somewhere injured. Miroku and Sango looked and  
  
they didn't see her but we wanted to check." Kaede continued. Inu Yasha turned his head away so no one could see  
  
his face. "No, she wasn't with me. She won't be coming back here either. The well is sealed. From her side."   
  
Inu Yasha said quietly. "What?" Shippou screamed. "Ka-go-me!" we wailed. Sango and Miroku looked shocked.  
  
"Why?" Sango asked in disbeleivment. "Feh, like I know." "Kaede-sama, is there anyway to unseal it from here?"  
  
Miroku asked. They were all silent waiting for her answer. "Well," Kaede began slowly."You could use the shikon  
  
jewel."  
  
"Impossible. She has some of the pieces." Inu Yasha stated. " Well if you got the rest of the jewel I think   
  
that the other shards would pull you through." Kaede said. " I don't know for certain." The old miko said quickly.  
  
"But I think that it would. " Ok then guys." Inu Yasha said standing trying not to grimpes at the pain it cause his chest.  
  
"Let's get going." He headed out the door ignoring there protest and attempts to stop him. 'I'll get to you Kagome.  
  
Some how. I'll get to you soon.'   
  
I can't go on  
  
  
  
Living this way   
  
Cut my life into pieces   
  
this is my last resort  
  
suffication, no breathing   
  
don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding   
  
would it be wrong would it be right   
  
If I took my life tonight  
  
chances are that I might   
  
mutaltion out of sight   
  
and I'm contemplating suicide.  
  
I can't go on  
  
living this way   
  
can't go on  
  
living this way   
  
nothings all right!   
  
Well please tell me what you think about this so far.There will be at least one more chapter maybe more. Depending   
  
on how far I can strech this with out ruining it and *ahem* depending on how motivated I am by how many reviews  
  
I get! I really do love getting reviews. Please tell me what you think about the story and any spelling or storyline wise  
  
mistakes I made. Also please tell me what you think about my style. Is it confusing or is it ok? Please review and I  
  
hope you enjoyed the fic so far!Sorry it took me so long to figure out how to post this! The next one will be out sooner!  
  
Ja ne! 


	3. Finding the Shards

Hey all here is part 3! Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I don't have any good excuses, I was just lazy and I couldn't think of   
  
where this story should go. I have a faint outline now and so your wait is over. I even have an idea for the next chapter so it will be out  
  
soon after this one!  
  
I want to add a speacial thank you to all those who reviewed and encouraged me to continue and who told me how I was doing!  
  
Speacial thanks to sis of hiei and her two brothers! You guys were so super sweet I had to write this right away! I have further thank you's  
  
at the end!  
  
Disclaimer: no I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters. I don't even own this song or this computer! I'm too poor!  
  
AN: One last thing yes I know that the format of this is weird. This is not my fault it's fanfiction.net's   
  
fault. I am trying to figure out how to put it normal still...... if anyone knows tell me!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Inu Yasha stop. Come back and rest. At least for tonight." Sango pleaded.  
  
"It is late anyhow." added Miroku. " We can start first thing tomorrow morning. You will be better by then."  
  
" You can't do any good in that condition so you might as well." Shippou shouted.  
  
Inu Yasha slowed down his determinded strided at the sound of their calling. 'They do have a point.' he admited grudgingly.  
  
The pain in his chest was increasing and he knew it would heal faster if he rested.   
  
Finally giving up Inu Yasha trudged back to Kaedes hut. Sango sighed in relief. "Come on Inu Yasha we can talk strategy tonight  
  
and find out were we should start." she soothed. Inu Yasha didn't respond. He just reached up and slaped his neck. When he removed his   
  
hand a squished Myoga jumped up.   
  
"Lord Inu Yasha," the tiny flea shouted. "How nice to see you again." Inu Yasha growled at him. "I came because I have news of a  
  
jewel shard." Myoga said hurridly as he jumped out of the hanyou's quickly closing hand. "where?" Inu Yasha demanded. "One days walk  
  
south of here." Myoga said calmly, being use to his masters bad temper. "I beleive the youkai has three of them." he annouced.  
  
"What good luck." Sango exclaimed trying to keep things positive. " We need a lot more than three to get Kagome back." Inu Yasha  
  
pointed out grumpily.   
  
"Inu Yasha I have been thinking about the jewel. The shard fragments all call to each other, it's because of this the jewel  
  
would probably be able to pull you through the well to the other pieces, sealed or not. The question is how strong is the link between all the   
  
shards. You may not need to get the whole jewel to be able to go back through the well. How many shards does Kagome have?" Kaede asked.   
  
" Only two I think, the others were (pause) stolen."   
  
" Well maybe if you just got twice as many it would be enough." Kaede suggested.   
  
" Then we wouldn't have to fight Naraku before opening the well." Shippou yelled joyful at the thought of seeing Kagome again.  
  
"Feh," Inu Yasha snorted. "I could have taken the bastard down."  
  
"Not with a huge hole in your chest." Shippou said bluntly. Inu Yasha growled and bonked Shippou on the head.  
  
After this little exchange everyone quieted down and went to sleep, even Inu Yasha slept soundly.  
  
Then next morning the group started out early. Inu Yasha led the way as usual and it was a quiet and uneventful walk. When they were  
  
almost at the village Myoga had described Inu Yasha stopped suddenly causing his compainions to bump into him. The hanyou stood  
  
completely still using his senses to locate the demon they were after.   
  
"This way." Inu Yasha grunted heading straight into the forest. The group followed him cautiously ready incase the demon attacked.  
  
After walking a few meters they were attacked by a turtle youkai.  
  
  
  
"How dare you enter my forest and come near my lake." The youkai roared. The group looked over the turtle demons sholder and   
  
saw the small dirty pond he was refering to and tried to hold back there laughter. The turtle wasn't very big he was about as tall as Inu Yasha.  
  
and didn't look at all threatening.  
  
  
  
"You're the youkai with three shikon shards?" Inu Yasha asked skeptically. " Of course." the turtle roared indignatly.   
  
Inu Yasha sighed and drew out tessiga. "Well then, I'll have to take them." he said unenthusiastically.   
  
The turtle youkai charged at him extending his tiny claws and taking a swipe at Inu Yasha's already wounded chest.   
  
  
  
"Feh, pathetic." Inu snorted stepping out of the way of the sad attempt. He turned and slashed at the back of the turtles shell and  
  
knocked off the shard that had been imbeded there. At this sudden loss of power the youkai started to shrink. Soon he reached his  
  
normal hight. He was only the size of the average pet turtle. "You'll pay for that." the tiny turtle squeeked charging at Inu Yasha's ankle.   
  
Annoyed Inu kicked him across the forest. "The bastard lied. He only had one."  
  
  
  
"Well that was easy." Miroku said settling himself on a nearby log. " We're one fourth of the way there." Sango said also sitting.  
  
"That was lame." Inu Yasha grumbled. "At least no bigger youkai took his shard before we got here." Shippou stated. "So Inu Yasha where  
  
do we go now?" Miroku asked conversationally. " How the hell should I know?" he yelled.   
  
"Maybe we should just continue on this road." Miroku said. "I don't think we've been by here before and there might be more shards  
  
around." Inu Yasha nodded his approval of the idea and the group retraced there way back to the main road they had been on.   
  
After a few hours they saw a man laying in the middle of the road. He as injured and had massive blood loss. "Dijobu?" Sango   
  
inquired hurring over to help the man to a sitting position.   
  
" Demon....Huge.....Powerful..." the man stuttered, bearly comprehensible. "Does he have shikon shards?" Inu Yasha asked urgently  
  
kneeling next to the farmer. " Shards?" the man quired looking around confused. "I dunno shards."   
  
"Inu Yasha he is bearly conscious and I think he is getting delerious from all the blood loss. We should get him help." Sango said.  
  
Inu Yasha growled. "We don't have time." but even while he said this he was helping the man onto his back. "Let's go see this powerful   
  
demon." Inu Yasha said starting toward the village without waiting for his compainions.   
  
"Kagome has really helped bring out the good in him." Miroku whispered to Sango. "He loves her and I'm glad. She is good for   
  
him." Sango answered. They both jogged to catch up with their unofficial leader.  
  
When they arrived at the village they saw a huge ox looking demon mercilously capturing and eating villagers and livestock.   
  
There were dead bodies and remains everywhere. " Unforgiveable!" Shippou cried. "Inu Yasha he is probably the one who had the shards   
  
that Myoga was talking about. I don't think he even knew about that turtle."   
  
"Hey you." Inu Yasha shouted at the youkai. The ox paused his eating for a minute to look over at who was disturbing him  
  
during his meal.  
  
"I want your shards. Hand them over."   
  
The ox stared at him in disbeleif. Then he started laughing. "You pipsquik. Did you really think I would give you my shards  
  
without a fight?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Inu Yasha smirked and then charged at his huge opponant. The ox recieved a gash in his leg but it didn't seem to faze him. He   
  
the club from his belt and took a powerful swing at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha managed to escape the club and he jumped back putting space   
  
between himself and the ox. He raised his sword and brought it down hard. "Kaze no Kizu" He screamed as the yellow bolts of energy flew   
  
at his opponant. The ox quickly lept into the air and managed to avoid the full force of the attack. He saved himself from dying but he now   
  
had only one arm and a enormous cut running across his stomach. The ox landed on the ground panting.   
  
"You'll pay for that!" He screamed swinging his club with his only remaining arm. Inu Yasha instead of dodging the attack   
  
counterattacked with a second Kaze no Kizu. The other youkai didn't have time to escape this time and was hit with the full force of the   
  
attack. The ox shrivled up and disinigrated leaving behind only three shards of the shikon jewel.   
  
"He finished him off so quickly." shippou exclaimed in amazement. "Shippou, have you ever noticed that Inu Yasha  
  
fights better when Kagome is here?" He asked. "But she's not here." Shippou said confused. "Exactly. That is why he was fighting so well.  
  
He only need those three more shards to see her again." Miroku stated with a large perverted grin. "Oh.." Shippou said still a little confused.  
  
Sango just sighed and turned to follow Inu Yasha who was hurrying back toward Kaede's village.  
  
"I'll be there soon Kagome. It won't be long before I can see you and apologize for hurting you." Inu Yasha promised silently.   
  
"And after that you'll have a lot of explaining to do!"   
  
That's all for now! More tomarrow or the next day! I hope you liked it I personally think I might have to rewrite it. But I finally got it up atleast!  
  
Now for the reviews:  
  
I accidentily deleted a lot of the ones I recived so if you are not mentioned I am really sorry but thank you for your review too!   
  
Thanks to: Demon Girl, katume, Megumi Roshi, Lylli Riddle, tigerlily87, birmah, DarkMaiden, atlas-86, sis of hiei, jessika 123 and   
  
Hanyou-Girl25 for giving me tips and such sweet reviews. I know a lot more of you reviewed and thank you too! 


	4. From the Inside

Part 4 already! I really didn't plan on this story being more than two chapters but I didn't fit everything in two and then I got more ideas...... well I hope you all like this chapter and thank you everyone who reviewed on the last one! every review means a lot to me! BTW, I am sorry about the chapter format being weird there is nothing I can do! Gomen!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the characters (and just to be on the safe side I don't own this song either!) Linkin Park are the proud owners of this song and it is called From jthe Inside.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kagome sat on her bed in her own time crying. "Inu Yasha, why haven't you come to get me?" She sobbed miserably. Usually when they fought she went back and apologized but this time it was all his fault. She did nothing at all to provoke him and she didn't say anything at all harsh back. No, she wouldn't be the one to give in. It had to be him.  
  
'But what's taking him so long. Inu Yasha, don't you want to see me anymore. Even if you love Kikyou, I thought I had a small spot in your heart, even as a friend.' Kagome started to cry again thinking she would never see Inu Yasha anymore.  
  
~~I don't know who to trust you're surprise  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me~~  
  
'I loved you Inu Yasha. I trusted you. I still do!' Kagome told him mentally. 'I'll never see Inu Yasha....or Shippou....or Miroku....or Sango or anyone else in the fudal age again!' Kagome cried even harder than before giving herself a horrible headache. She tried to calm herself down so her head wouldn't hurt as much. Kagome laid down on her bed. Her checks still tearstained but with no actual tears and she thought about all the fun and times she and Inu Yasha had shared and tried to forget about Kikyou and all the sorrow connected to her she felt..  
  
~~Happy thoughts sift through the dust and the lies~~  
  
'Maybe I should just go back, give in, I don't think i can stand to stay away forever.' Kagome though depressed while she stared up at her pink ceiling. 'No!' she scolded herself. 'It's his fault. And even though I went back last time and told him I wanted to stay with him he still does this to me.' Kagome tried to harden her heart against the hanyou, but even as she thought this she knew she was lying to herself. She loved him and always would go back to him. "Why can't I forget him and move on in my own time." Kagome asked the crack on her pink ceiling.  
  
~~Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this decieit   
  
everytime I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
  
All I ever think about is this   
  
All those tireing times between   
  
And how trying to put my trust in you just takes so much out of me.~~  
  
Kagome got up and went into the bathroom to wash her flushed face. She looked at her reflection with disgust. Crying over a man,one who's not even really a man at all."No! I won't be the one to give in. Not this time." Kagome exclaimed sitting up on her bed. 'I will forget about him. I won't be miserable.' Kagome promised herself. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on shutting out all emotions and thoughts concerning Inu Yasha and all she had left behind.  
  
~~Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
  
'Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you.~~  
  
Kagome put on a fake smile for her friends the next morning on the walk to school. She wore it to school and kept it on all through lunch. She talked and laughed with her classmates and did the best she could to seem as if nothing was wrong. She was able to keep up this faucade all through the day until she had to walk home. Her friends all stayed after school for some meeting in a club she hadn't had time to join because she was "sick" so much. She was finally alone for the first time that day and she couldn't stop the thoughts of Inu Yasha and her other friends she had left behind from entering her head.  
  
Tension is building inside, steadily  
  
Everyone feels so far away from me  
  
Happy thoughts forcing their way,out of me  
  
Trying not to break but I'm so tired of this deceit  
  
Everytime I try to make myself get back up on my feet  
  
All I ever think about is this  
  
all those tiring times between  
  
and how trying to put my trust in you  
  
just takes so much out of me.  
  
  
  
Kagome was exhausted by the time she got home. Just thinking about her friends was painful.   
  
  
  
"Kagome are you ok?" her grandfather asked. "Fine ji-chan." Kagome said putting her fake smile back on. "I just have a lot of homework to do that's all." She ran up the stairs escaping any further questions her ji-chan might have.  
  
Kagome's Grandfather sighed. 'Probably sad over that fight her and that boy had. He must have really hurt her. Good thing I sealed the well.' Kagome's grandfather thought going back to his newspaper.  
  
~~Take everything from the inside and throw it all away  
  
'Cuz I swear for the last time I won't trust myself with you.~~  
  
'I'm not going to think about him.' Kagome reminded herself sternly. "I'm gonna do my homework." she muttered to herself. "Yes, homework." Kagome opened her backpack and took out her math book. She opened it up and started to do the complicated problems but after awhile all the numbers blurred together and all she could see was a hansome face with dog ears on the top of his head."I won't give in!" she cried shaking her head to clear the image from her mind.   
  
~~Waste myself on you. You. You. I won't waste myself on you!~~  
  
Kagome picked up her yellow backpack and dumped out all the books. She grabbed the shards and some other essencials and headed towards the well. "I can't help it. I love him too much." 


	5. Back Here

Here is part 5 of my story! this story is going to have 6 parts I decided and so the next one will be the end! Once again thank you to all my faithful reviewers! you're words of encouragement really mean a lot to me! well here is your story!  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, I don't own him..... wish i did though....so cute...love his ears! Ok fine I don't own the song either BB Mak does!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~*~ this takes place back in Inu Yasha's time about the same time as the last chapter~*~  
  
Inu Yasha was so excited to have finally got all the shards he needed to see Kagome that he raced back to the well leaving the others staggering behind him. He ran straight for the well and hopped in. (yeah I know they had been like a day away but he ran really fast and it only took him a few hours) He had the shards in his hand and he was anticipating the cold rush he always felt when traveling through the well. Instead of the cold he felt wet. Wet mud. Wet mud as he fell face first into the bottom of the well. "Why didn't it work?" he cried frantically hopping up to his feet.   
  
Just then a curious, wrinkled face peered over the edge of the well."Inu Yasha," the old Miko called. "I see my theory was wrong." Inu Yasha started snarling so fiercely that the old miko slowly backed away from the well.   
  
Once the old miko had left Inu Yasha jumped out of the well and sat next to it with his back against it and his legs spread out before him. He was absolutely miserable. He was never going to see Kagome again!  
  
~~Baby set me free from this misery I can't take it no more  
  
Since you went away, nothing's been the same, don't know what I'm living for  
  
Here I am, so alone  
  
And there is nothing in this world I can do.~~  
  
Now that Kagome was gone what would he do? Hunt for shards he supposed but it would be harder with out Kagome. Not only could she see the shards but she also was so cheerful and happy with her perpetual smile that she kept everyones spirits up. Espeacially Inu Yasha's. She always took care of everyone and made them feel loved. She would cook and she would never complain when she had to carry her huge backpack around which was filled with things that she used to help her friends with more than herself. She was the one that had organized there ragtag group. She was even helpful occasionally in battles, although mostly she ended up having to be saved... Inu smiled thinking about all the times he had had to go save Kagome from evil demons. He would miss her so much!  
  
~~Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you're back here baby yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
  
You are the one and I can't let you go~~  
  
  
  
He sat there against the well lost in his memories. So many of his memories had Kagome in them. Almost all of his happy ones did. All except the few of his parents when he was younger and the few happy times he had with Kikyou. Kikyou. Kagome was supposed to be her reincarnation. Inu Yasha didn't think so. They were really so different. He had been in love with Kikyou at one time but, Kagome. He knew what he felt for Kagome and he couldn't denie it to himself any longer. He knew he was in love with her. More in love with her than he had ever been with anyone else, Kikyou included.But now it was too late, he had driven away his love with his own two hands......and big mouth...  
  
~~So I told you lies even made you cry  
  
Baby I was so wrong  
  
Girl I promise you now my love is true  
  
This is where my heart belongs  
  
'Cause here I am so alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do~~  
  
He knew there had to be a way to get back to her. It wasn't possible that she could just seal the well and lock him out. "There has to be some way of penetrating that damn seal." Inu Yasha muttered.  
  
~~ Until you're back here baby  
  
Miss you want you need you so  
  
Until you're back here baby yeah  
  
There's a feeling inside I want you to know  
  
You are the one and I can't let you go~~  
  
Inu Yasha thought again of what Kagome must have been thinking and feeling when she sealed the well. Had he really hurt her that badly he hadn't ment to. If only she would come back so he could apologize.  
  
~~And I wonder, are you thinking of me  
  
'Cause I'm thinking of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
Are you ever coming back in my life?  
  
'Cause here I am so alone  
  
And there's nothing in this world I can do...  
  
Until you're back here baby.~~ ( AN:or so he thought!)  
  
Inu Yasha was starttled out of his thoughts by a timid sounding Shippou. "Eh, Inu Yasha I couldn't help but here you say that you thought there had to be a way to break the seal on the well and I was sondering... couldn't you just use your sword?"  
  
Inu Yasha felt like smacking himself in the head. Why hadn't he thought of that? A seal was just like a barrier and with his new found strength of being able to cut through barriers with tessiga..."  
  
He was so happy he forgot to hit the Kit for disturbing him. Instead he unsheathed his sword and transformed it. Then he conscentrated on turning the sword red so it could cut the seal. When he opened his eyes tessiga was glowing red.  
  
Inu Yasha threw the sword into the well. Him and shippou lookedover the edge of teh well to see if it had worked. Just then a farmilar purptle light burst forth from the well.   
  
"You did it Inu Yasha!" the ecstatic kitsume screamed. Kagome is back!  
  
Yes I am evil stopping here and I know you all thought this chapter was going to be the one where Kagome came back but... then I heard this song on the radio and....hey i think it fits perfectly! so I hope to have chapter 6 my last chapter for this story up soon! It will be the romantic fluffy chapter you have all been waiting for! well please review review review! I love reviews and can never get to many. hehehe. The more I get begging me to continue the faster Iwill be motivated to update sooner! so click on that little button.... you know what to do! Thank you all again for reading and reviewing my story! 


	6. Together at last! ending chapter

Hey here is the last chapter! I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed this story and who gave me support! You are all super! I reached my goal of 50 reviews!  
  
Thank You : Trillian, Lylli Riddle, Kookiez(), glory230, Hanyou- Girl25, atlas-86, sis of hiei, jessika123, Shadow Spiinner, Super Bitch(), Demon Girl(), Mitsukichan, Confused and lovin' it, Merea, Shandrial, Taltos, Devilspet, RK-128, bluefuzzyelf, Kagome look-alike, Inucutie, Megumi Roshi, Pandaboo, dimensianlu, and Nitogumi!!!!!!  
  
Speacial thanks to Mitsukichan, Megumi Roshi, Merea, NekoNoodles, Devilspet, jessika123, Kagome look-alike, and Pandaboo for putting me on their favorites lists!! That made me so happy you guys! Thanks!  
  
Ok enough thanks on with the last part of the story! (well just after the disclaimer) Everyone who reviewed begged me to update soon sorry but I had a hard time concentrating and I couldn't think of how to word it. Well here it is so please do me a favor and review! Also I have another songfic if you haven't read it. It's called Numb. Please check it out if you are bored sometime!  
  
Disclaimer: no I still don't own anything.... you can stop asking...  
  
Chapter 6 (wow!)  
  
Just after the purple light had dimmed Inu Yasha and Shippou heard a voice grumbling. "Why don't they clear these bones out of here, it's gross. I sure hope Inu Yasha is near by cause I don't wanna go hunting or him..."  
  
"Kagome!" Shippou screamed jumping into her arms. "Hi Shippou! I missed you." Kagome said smiling at the kit distractedly. Inu Yasha just stared at her looking shocked and surprised. "Kagome we were so worried about you when you sealed the well and you didn't come back..." Shippou babbled. Inu Yasha and Kagome ignored him. They were frozen staring at each other nervously. . "Shippou," Kagome interuppted him. "would you go and tell Miroku and Sango I am back please." Shippou looked doubtful at first but when she said please and smiled at him so sweetly he jumped out of her arms and ran back to Kaede's.  
  
"What was Shippou talking about when he said the well was sealed?" Kagome asked stepping closer to Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha stood up straight and stuffed his hands into his sleeves. "Feh, don't be like that. You sealed it. Didn't you?" Inu Yasha asked uncertainly. "No." Kagome said. "I didn't. I was able to go right through why couldn't you?"  
  
"I guess you just have good timing because I broke the seal with Tessiga right before you came." Inu Yasha answered still staring into her eyes. "Is that why you never came for me?" Kagome questioned softly still also staring transfixedly. "Kagome I tried. I even tried to use shards to get to you. They didn't work. I was begining to think I'd never see you again. And I wanted to say"  
  
Inu Yasha was interuppted in the middle of his passionate speach by several voices calling, "Hey Kagome you're back!" and a "Oh, Lady Kagome! I am glad to see you have returned."  
  
Inu Yasha growled under his breath, annoyed that he got interuppted right before he was about to apologize. Kagome was disappointed that her other friends had interupted right then, she wanted to hear what Inu Yasha was going to say .But she was still glad to see her friends.  
  
"Hey, Miroku, Sango, I missed you guys." Kagome called smiling at them. Everyone talked and laughed all the way back to the camp giving Inu Yasha no chance to finish what he wanted to say. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After dinner Inu Yasha saw Kagome was finally alone. He jumped at the opportunity. "Oi, Kagome." He said. "Would you go on a walk with me?" Kagome looked at him surprise written all over her face. 'Inu Yasha asking to go on a walk with me?! That's weird. Oh, maybe he wanted to talk more about the well.' "Sure Inu Yasha." Kagome said smiling. "Lets go!"  
  
After walking a ways in silence Inu Yasha decided they were far enough away and he stopped, stopping Kagome with him and motioning for her to sit. "Kagome, I wanted to tell you earlier but never got the chance but.." Inu Yasha took in a deep breath and prepared himself for the ultimate words. "I wantend to apologize." Kagome blinked in surprise. She almost fell off the rock she was sitting on. 'Inu Yasha apologizing!' her mind screamed stunned. "In-Inu Yasha," she stuttered. "Wait Kagome." Inu interuppted. "I have to apologize for what I said that day you left. I was hot and grumpy. Not that that is any excuse but I didn't even mean the things I said. I don't think Kikyou is better than you. I-I care about you Kagome and I was so scared when you didn't come back and when you sealed the well." During this speach Inu Yasha's voice was getting softer and he was staring at his shoe more and more intently not meeting Kagome's gaze. His cheecks were turning a pretty rosy red color.  
  
"Inu Yasha I missed you too. I was so scared when you didn't come to get me. Well scared and mad." she amended. The corner of Inu Yasha's mouth raised into a half smile at her words. "I care about you too and I never want us to be apart like that again."  
  
"Then don't go running down the well like that everytime we fight." Inu Yasha teased with his trademark smirk. Kagome smiled. "Inu Yasha, oswari!"  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
*Crash*  
  
Before Inu Yasha could open his foul mouth Kagome came over and gave him a hug. "Ok." she said. "Next time I'll just sit you 100 times." Inu Yasha smirked again and got up. He pulled her into a real hug. "Fine by me." He whispered. "So long as you don't leave me." Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes. She wiped them away and stepped out of Inu's embrace. "Let's go back now." she said holding out her hand. Inu Yasha took her hand in his and they made there way back to the village.  
  
"I still don't understand how the well was sealed." Kagome said breaking the quiet on there walk back to Kaedes.. There was a short silence. "Ji-chan." they exclaimed in unison. "It must have been him I'm sorry Inu Yasha." "Feh, it's alright." Inu Yasha said gruffly. "It doesn't matter since you are back now." Kagome smiled so hard she thought her cheecks hurt. She finally was back with Inu Yasha and he did care about her. How much she didn't know but he at least didn't think of her as just a nusicence he had to put up with when he wanted Kikyou's company instead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (an hour later in Kaede's hut)  
  
"Oi, Kagome. I'm hungry make me ramen." Inu Yasha said yawning from his position sprawled on the floor. Kagome who had been talking to Sango glared at him. "Inu Yasha, can't you make it yourself?" "I don't know how to use your "stove" thingy." he whinned. "Fine." she grumbled getting the pot, stove and packet of ramen out of her backpack. She set it all up and went back to talking to Sango. Inu Yasha closed his eyes decideing to rest while he waited for his ramen. He hadn't rested since Kagome left and he was tired.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
Inu Yasha was woken up from his light sleep by the smell of something burning. "Kagome." He shouted startling her. "You burned my ramen!" "Kagome looked at the smoking pot. She quickly pulled it off her travel size stove and took the lid off to examine the damage. The noodles were rock hard and stuck to the bottom of the pan. "Gomen ne Inu Yasha." She apologized. She sighed and pulled a bag of pretzels from her backpack. "Here eat these." She tossed him the bag and he looked at it in horror. "I don't eat twigs you stupid bitch." he roared.  
  
"That's it!" Kagome screamed jumping to her feet. "Here we go again." Miroku muttered to Sango. "Inu Yasha, oswari!" Inu Yasha hurtled toward the ground from where he had been standing with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"AHhh!"  
  
*splat*  
  
Kagome stomped past the flattened hanyou and ran toward the well grabbing her pack on the way. "Kuso!" Inu Yasha swore. When the spell wore off completely he dashed out the door toward the well.  
  
Miroku and Sango sat in stunned silence. "Is Kagome leaving me again?" Shippou asked tearfully. "No, no shippou Inu Yasha will stop her." Sango reassured the small kitsune. "If she doesn't sit him to death before he can." Miroku said with a smirk.  
  
Kagome had almost reached the well when she heard Inu Yasha shout at her. "Kagome, wait!" She was about to turn around and scream at him some more when she was suddenly knocked over by a blur of red and silver. Before she could even comprend what was happening she was on her back with an angry hanyou strattling her waist and holding down her hands. He had her pinned and try as she might she couldn't push him off.  
  
"Kagome," Inu Yasha panted breathless from his frantic sprint and panic driven leap. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that." He looked straight into her eyes when he said this and Kagome could feel her anger melting away. Before she could say anything though Inu Yasha had bent down and was giving her a soft, sweet, apologetic kiss.  
  
Kagome was speachless. Inu Yasha pulled away and gazed into her eyes again. "Next time I'll just eat the twigs." He said sincerley trying not to make a face.  
  
Kagome laughed and gave him a quick butterfly kiss. "I'm sorry I burnt the ramen." she said. "Shall we go back and try again?" Inu Yasha suggested. Kagome smiled up at him, for now they had gotten up and were standing side by side next to the well. "Yes, I'll make you some fresh, unburnt ramen." Inu Yasha smiled happily and bent over. Kagome climed onto his back and they made there way back to Kaede's. Together.  
  
Well there is the end of my story! whew! sorry again about the long time before the update. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you all liked this chapter even though it was short and mostly I hope you liked the story! Remember to read Numb if you ever find yourself with extra time. Remember to Review please!! I loooooove reviews! I expect a review from all of you!!! thanks again you've all been great! 


End file.
